El demonio de los sueños
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: BillDip Lemmon *Advertencia: Bill es Uke


*Hola! Después de mucho tiempo inactiva, he regresado!:D

*Esta vez le entrego este One-short Lemmon BillDip, con la peculiaridad de que nuestro querido triángulo de un ojo (claro en una versión humana) será Uke :o (No es Reverse Falls)

*Sin más que decir dejare que disfruten de esta pequeña historia, espero que les gusté ^.^

*Gravity Falls NO me pertenece

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El demonio de los sueños

-Tch!- Bill rechino los dientes con frustración -Supongo que será otro día- el joven demonio se sentó sobre su cama, era otro día más que el chico de dorados cabello no podría conciliar el sueño -Tal vez debería ir a ver que esta haciendo Pinetree- suspiro, poniéndose de pie

Después de unos segundos de contemplar su habitación, Bill adquirió esa sencilla forma triangular con la que los Pines lo habían conocido y se esfumó del lugar en un as de luz

El joven demonio reapareció en la obscuridad de la noche, en el cuarto que compartían los gemelos, para encontrarse con el absoluto silencio del sueño de ambos

-Pensé que sería más interesante- el triángulo miro con desinterés la habitación, y después a sus jóvenes huéspedes -Supongo que ha pasado un tiempo... Se ven diferentes- para un demonio como Bill él concepto de tiempo era completamente irrelevante, el no se veía afectado por el paso de los años, una hora como un año, para el era exactamente igual

-No... Mmm... No!...- Bill aún contemplaba la habitación cuando escucho murmurar al castaño -No! No...- Dipper se agitó nervioso

"Pesadillas?" Pensó el demonio con diversión "Que podrá estar soñando Pinetree?" Con las delgadas manos de su forma triangular toco la frente del castaño. "Oh que lindo Pinetree~" Bill dejó salir una risita, al ver que Dipper soñaba con la primera vez que se vieron

-Voy a divertirme un poco- Bill entro a la mente de Dipper; una vez ahí recupero su forma humana -Ahora donde puede estar el chico?- el rubio busco dentro del sueño a el castaño -Dipper!- cuando lo encontró se dirigió hacia el para abrazarlo

-Que? Quien eres?!- Dipper se quitó de encima al chico

-Soy yo- sonrió el otro -Bill Cipher- el rubio se puso de pie frente a Dip

-Bill?- el castaño se vio muy extrañado ante la respuesta -Pero el...-

-Oh ya entiendo!- el demonio soltó una carcajada -Es que tu nunca me habías visto de esta forma cierto?- en ese momento el lugar quedo completamente en blanco

-Que... Que ocurre?- Dipper miro a su al rededor confundido

-Ponte cómodo Pinetree- el rubio le guiñó el ojo al chico, conforme iba dándole forma al nuevo "escenario"

-Donde estamos?- el castaño miro la habitación a la que acababan de llegar, un cuarto amplio, de madera, algo obscuro, iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea, detallado de manera elegante con tonalidades doradas

-Bienvenido a mi habitación- sonrió el demonio, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Dipper respiro profundamente aún inseguro de lo que ocurría -Que es lo que quieres Cipher?- el castaño miro retador al otro

-Vaya que has cambiado- Bill ladeo el rostro curioso -Te ves muy diferente Pinetree- el rubio sonrió perversamente

Aún sin bajar la guardia Dipper se acercó hasta el de cabello dorado -Entonces... Estamos en el mundo de los sueños?- Bill asintió sin dejar de sonreír -Hey! Sueltame!- Dip sintió como el rubio le tomó de la mano y lo lanzo con fuerza contra a la cama -Que? Qué es lo haces?!- el joven demonio aprovecho la debilidad mortal del chico y se colocó sobre el para someterlo

-Tranquilízate Pinetree- Bill acercó sus labios al oído del castaño, para susurrarle

Dipper comenzó a temblar al sentir las manos de Bill aventurarse bajo su playera -D... Detente- susurro nervioso -Ah!...- el demonio mordió con lentitud el cuello de Dip

-No pareces querer que lo haga- Bill besó con pasión la boca del castaño, explorando cada parte de ella

-Ah!... Mnn...- Dipper no podía pensar en nada el sentir los suaves labios del demonio sobre los suyos -Ah... Ngh...- Bill aprovecho para deshacerse de sus ropas, primero la playera, después el pantalón

-Mmm- el rubio también comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, comenzando por el chaleco dorado que llevaba puesto, después deshizo el nudo de su característica corbata de moño negra -Hey... No esperaba tanta impaciencia de ti Pinetree- Bill estaba desabrochando su camisa, cuando Dipper comenzó a desabrochar los botones faltantes, y la deslizo de sus hombros hasta quitarla por completo

-Bill...- las mejilla de Dip se sonrojaron al ver el torso desnudo del demonio, era extremadamente delgado, sin embargo tenía un cuerpo bien definido -Dijiste que estamos en el mundo de los sueños cierto?...- Dipper se mordió los labios, mientras posaba su mano en el vientre bajo del rubio, haciendo que se tensara al contacto

-Si...- Bill no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir la cálida mano del castaño sobre su piel -Pero que...?!- de un momento a otro, un par de cadenas, de color azul brillante, salieron y ataron las manos del rubio contra su pecho -Que crees que haces?- Dipper tomó el extremo de las cadenas y las jalo para hacer caer a Bill de espaldas a la cama

-Sólo relájate Bill- sonrió el castaño, acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que el rubio le mirará con enojo

-En serio lo crees?- Bill sonrió irónico, y trato de deshacerse de las cadenas con sus poderes -Que demonios?!- sin embargo estás en lugar de ceder, le inmovilizaron aún más -Es imposible! Este es mi mundo, no puedes ser más fuerte que yo!- el demonio frunció el ceño en total confusión

-Te recuerdo que estamos dentro de MI mente- Dipper llevo las manos hasta la orilla del pantalón negro del rubio -Así que yo soy quien controla aquí- la sonrisa perversa en los labios del castaño, hizo enrojecer las mejillas del demonio

-Ah!- Dipper llevo sus labios hasta el cuello del contrario, donde encajo levemente los dientes en el -Ah... E... Espera- sentir las manos del castaño aprovechándose de el, aturdía bastante al demonio, tan acostumbrado a tener el control -Ahh... Ngh- Bill gimió al sentir la boca de Pinetree marcando su pecho, como si fuese de su propiedad

-Ah... Mnn... Ah- el rubio se mordió los labios cuando sintió que Dipper le bajaba los entubados pantalones negros -Ah... Ngh...- finalmente ambos quedaron con sólo los bóxers y Dip aprovecho para acariciar las delgadas piernas del demonio -Mnn... Ngh... Ah- una vez más Dipper junto sus labios con los de Bill

-Ahh... Mnn- el de cabello dorado, permitió que Dipper explorara cada rincón de su boca, enredando su lengua con la del contrario -Ngh... Ahhg!- Bill trato de ahogar un grito, cuando sintió las manos de Dipper jugueteando con sus pezones, que se endurecían al contacto -Ah... Mnnn- el rubio mordió los labios de Pinetree, con pasión

-Ah... Ah!...- Dipper sintió el miembro del rubio rozar contra el suyo a través de la delgada tela de su ropa interior -Ngh!... Mnn- Bill se agitó al sentir las manos de Pinetree agarrando su trasero

Dipper se apartó del rubio para poder quitarle los bóxers -Ngh- el castaño sonrió perverso cuando miro el cuerpo desnudo del demonio -Ah... Mnn- Dip llevo sus labios hasta el vientre bajó del contrario -Ahh... Ngh! Nya!- Bill se agitó al sentí como el castaño mordía levemente su zona pélvica -P... Pine... Tree~...- gimió el demonio completamente abrumado por placer

Dipper acaricio las delgadas piernas del rubio, antes de tomar su miembro -Ahh- Bill se mordido los labios al sentir como el chico comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente -Mmn... Ngh... Ah... Así...- Dip escucho las cadenas agitase con fuerza mientras el demonio se retorcía del placer

-Te gusta demasiado no es así Bill?- Pinetree soltó el miembro del rubio y tomó las cadenas nuevamente -Creo que podemos ir un poco más lejos- Dipper jalo con fuerza de las cadenas, para obligar al demonio a darle la espalda -Wow...- el castaño contemplo la espalda de Bill, la cual tenía marcado en grande el pentagrama que había dibujado en los diarios, entre otros cuantos símbolos más pequeños que adornaban su piel

-Te gusta lo que ves?- sonrió Bill irónico

-Que es todo esto?- Dipper acaricio la espalda del demonio lentamente

-Acaso no te suena conocido Pinetree?- el rubio miro de reojo al chico

-Es el pentagrama de los diarios- contesto Dip

-Wow que inteligente eres- aún en esa situación Bill no perdía su personalidad irónica -Woah!- aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió que Dip le obligaba a elevar la cadera, dejando su rostro contra la cama, sin poder levantarse por las ataduras de sus manos

-Que divertido eres Cipher- río Dipper con la misma actitud irónica que la del contrario -Ahora quédate quieto- el castaño lamió un par de sus dedos y los llevo hasta la entrada del rubio

-Ah!... Ngh!- Bill se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Dip tocándolo -Ahh!- Pinetree metió ambos dedos en el cuerpo del demonio -Nya... Ah... Ah!...- Dipper comenzó a empujar sus dedos dentro del rubio -Ahh... Ngh...- Bill sólo se agitaba cada vez más excitado

-Con esto es suficiente no crees?- Dipper sacó ambos dedos, y observo al rubio templar de placer -Me parece que ya esta listo- el castaño de deshizo de la última prenda que llevaba puesta -Mnn- Pinetree tomó su erecto miembro y acaricio con la punta la mojada entrada del demonio, el cual sólo respondió arqueando levemente la espalda -Voy a entrar- Dipper entro de un solo golpe

-Ahhh!- Bill solito un grito y escondió su rostro entre las sábanas -Ah... Ngh- Dip comenzó a moverse lentamente -Ah... Mmn- recargando su peso sobre el rubio -Di... Dipp...- escuchando con atención los jadeos del contrario

-Ahh!... Ngh! Ah!- al poco tiempo Dipper comenzó a imprimir un poco más de fuerza y velocidad a sus estocadas -Ahhh... Ah!- Bill elevo su tono de voz, y comenzó a mover su cadera al ritmo de las embestidas del chico

-P... Pine... Tree...!- Dipper dio un tirón nuevo a las cadenas haciendo que Bill cayera de su lado derecho sobre la cama -Waa! Ah... Ah- Dip puso la pierna del demonio sobre su hombro para llegar más profundamente en el -Ahh!... Ah... Ngh... M... Más...- Bill continuó gimiendo más alto, al sentir al castaño golpeando con la punta de miembro, en su punto de placer

-Oh... B... Bill...- Dipper sentía como el rubio apretaba su cuerpo cada vez que se acerba más al orgasmo -Me... V... Voy... A... Ngh... Ve...- el castaño apenas podía hablar

-Di... Dipper...- Bill apretaba las manos contra su pecho con fuerza -Ah... B... Be... Bésame!... Ngh- jadeo el demonio excitado -Mnnn... Nya... Ngh- Dip obedeció y beso muy apasionadamente los labios del rubio -Ahh!... Ngh- Dipper no pudo contenerse más y se vino dentro del demonio -Ahhhh!- cuándo Bill sintió el líquido del castaño llenado su interior no pudo evitar venirse también

Finalmente ambos se tiraron exhaustos en la cama, tratando de regularizar su respiración, y las cadenas que inmovilizaban al rubio desaparecieron

-Lin... Lindos ojos... Bill- sonrió Dipper mirando el rostro del demonio

-Que?- en ese momento Bill se dio cuenta de que el parche usaba se había soltado con la fuerza de los movimiento -Oh no- el rubio llevo su mano derecha hasta su rostro para cubrirse

-No lo hagas- Dipper le detuvo -Tus ojos son lindos- el ojo que Bill cubría era bastante diferente al otro, no era de color negro, si no de un color ámbar brillante, en efecto despedía un ligero brillo dorado de el

Bill se sonrojó -No puedo creer esto- sonrió irónico -Soy el demonio de los sueños y fui humillado de esta manera- río desviando su mirada -Espero que hayas disfrutado esto Pinetree- se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama -Prometo que pagarás por esto!- el rubio sonrió orgulloso

-Significa que volveré a verte?- pregunto Dipper observándolo

-Si- Bill miro de reojo al castaño -Más pronto de lo que crees- la mirada del demonio se tornó sería y amenazante -Lástima que será muy diferente-

-Espera... Que..?- Dipper trato de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió

-Muy pronto nuestros mundos van a conectarse- continuó el demonio -Entonces van descubrir mis verdaderos poderes- la voz de Bill cambió a una totalmente escalofriante -Hasta entonces!- después comenzó a reír de manera histérica

-Bill espera!- Dipper trato de tomar al rubio del brazo pero en ese momento abrió los ojos -Bill!... Que?- miro a su al rededor, estaba en la obscura habitación que compartía con sí hermana

-Hasta pronto, Pinetree- Bill susurró al oído del castaño

-Oh no...- A Dipper lo recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en la inminente catástrofe que estaba apunto de llegar a Gravity Falls

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

*Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^.^

*Si te gustan mis historia no olvides visitar mis otros perfiles :3

*Y Recuerden "La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma..."


End file.
